dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Demon King Dabura
The almgihty Demon King who has sworn loyalty to the sorcerer Babidi. Strategy Dabura is a very complete fighter, good on every situation, and even able to deal with giants, through not without difficulties. Best moves Rolling Hammer + Chain Heavy Combo Being probably the best melee combo of the game, don't be afraid to use it. * First part : Rolling Hammer set : ** Rush 5, Rush In, Rush 4, charged Rolling Hammer ** 5xA, X/N, 4xA, right/left and charge B, 4xA, charge B. ** Deals around 3.860 HP damages and gives 6.500 Ki. * Second part : Chain Heavy Combo loop : ** Loop Rush 4 and charged Heavy Finish. ** Loop 4xA, charge B. ** Moment to charge B is when Dabura is doing an down-to-up slash with his sword. ** Each loop deals around 4.160 HP damages, and gives 5.200 Ki. * Final part : Air Combo ** Rush 1-4, Lift Strike, Homing Dragon, Air Combo 4 ** 1-4xA, up and charge B, X/N, B, 1-4xA, B. ** Deals around 13.095 HP damages and give 10.400 Ki ** Finally, the first part and the Air combo together, without any loop, can deal around ? HP damages and give 16.900 ? Ki. It is even possible to end the combo with a fully charged Evil Impulse if you have 4 Ki Bars (80.000 Ki). Can deal 11.400 additional damages, to a total of 34.280 HP, without Chain Heavy loop ! Evil Flame Instant cast, around 9.000 HP damages, 3 Ki Bars, flame-type attack's great invisible hitbox and multiple hits, allowing to hit sidesteping or dodging ennemies, even if they have Afterimage, and damages them easily. All of this make Evil Flame an excellent move, perhaps one of the best of the game ! For best use, use it at close or medium range, without any combo (for example, an ejected ennemy by a smash, an Air combo or a Giant throw will be out of Evil Flame's odd range), and possibly preceeded by a Blade Ki Blast. Evil Flame is great against all ennemies, including giants which against this move will be Dabura's main weapon. Mystic Breath A perfect support move for melee players. Dabura is able to paralyze his ennemy every X seconds, and a single paralysis can lead ennemy to death if Chain Heavy Combo is correctly used right after. In another hand, Dabura's two other Blast Stock uses (Afterimage and Max Power Mode) are also useful, and it isn't necessary to paralyze the ennemy to use Chain Heavy Combo of him. Then, decision on what to do with Blast Stocks is up to the player. Against giants, don't use a combo right after Mystic Breath, but rather a smash in order to gather up some Ki for Evil Flame or even Max Power Mode. Blade Ki Blast Arguably the best charged Ki Blast ! Cost almost a half Ki Bar and deals low damages, but is unblockable, man-sized and has a straight trajectory. Use it and abuse it on all situations : to harass ennemy from afar, to punish a nearby opponent punching the void in attempt to hit you, to preceed a Blast Move, to preceed a dash, to preceed a dash end... This move is particulary useful to keep giants at bay. It won't stop them to recover and approaching you, but it will buy Dabura some time to build up either Ki for Evil Flame (especially with Ki Control equipped) or Blast Stock to use Mystic Breath then a smash. Max Power Mode Once again, Dabura has high benefits in this section. Max Power Mode unlocks, among other things * Super Movement, particulary useful to dodge giant's attacks while postioning for a Hyper Smash. * Hyper Smash, a must-have against giants. * Unlimited Blade Ki Blasts * Violent rush... * ...which can be followed by a backward Highspeed/Super Movement and Ultimate Blast, Darkness Sword Attack. It is a short-ranged Rush Blast which replace fighters on the arena and give some time to Dabura after its execution, enough to build 3 Ki Bars for an hypothetical Evil Flame. Useful moves After Image Strike Useful defensive move, but you are forced to have all your 3 Blast Stocks, to then consume them all and to dodge the 3 next attacks... This limits softness in Blast Stocks management. Step In Strike Afterimage Used in a Step-In, it will avoid an ennemy's punch and relocate Dabura in ideal range for a Mystic Breath or any other move. Body Strike Standard but always useful rush counter-attack. Weak spots Lucky Dabura has few real weak spots. Evil Impulse High cost and long charge time make it really hard to use it efficiently. Evil Flame is far more reliable. An exception can occur with Air Combo, which you can use a fully-charged Evil Impule right after. Additional Homing Dragon and Punishing Attack Those are good Max Power Mode bonuses ; but Dabura has a great Max Power Mode finisher with Darkness Sword Attack, which can't connect with smashes. Low Health To balance his numerous good points, Dabura has lower than majority of characters. Defense is normal. In another hand, attacks are generally less powerful than standard, but smashes are stronger than normal and, most importantly, Dabura has Rolling Hammer and Chain Heavy Combo. Against giant opponents Dabura isn't able to use his great melee abilities against giants, but is far to be helpless. Main attack against giants is Evil Flame. Use it now and then. Due to their size and Evil Flame"s hitbox, giants likely can't dodge this attack. Make also good use of Blade Ki Blast. Either do deal unblockable damages, to stop ennemy dashing at you, or to ensure ennemy can't block the Evil Flame you're firing right next. Once again, giants big size will make them almost unable to dodge this attack. If enemy is at close range, use Mystic Breath and smash him away. Don't use Punishing or Dragon Homing, as ennemy will be susceptible of avoiding it and then be right back on close-combat range, where he'll be able to overwhelm Dabura. Smash goal is to allow you to charge as much Ki as possible to use Evil Flame. If ennemy relentlessly stay at close range, you can try Max Power Mode, then dodge punches and positionning in ennemy's back or side with Super Movement, and then use Hyper Smash to blow him away. Once again, don't use Homing Dragon nor Vanishing Attack after, as goal is to keep ennemy away and possibly disoriented. Then, you can spam Blade Ki Blast until Max Power Mode wears off. Ultimately, you can use Afterimage, to dodge an attack and immediatly charge a smash. But beware, by a single rush, ennemy can drain all your 3 Afterimages. Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on Majin Buu and probably on all characters). # Attack +19 : '''a # '''Blast 2 +19 : '''a # '''Ki Control : '''a # Offensive items : depends on your fighting preferences, Movelist Melee Ki Blasts MAX Power Mode Dabura has a good MAX Power Mode, as it includes additional Vanishing Attack, Super Movement, Violent Rush and a short-ranged Ultimate Blast Missing Techniques Blast techniques Miscellaneous '''Dragon Library description - How to unlock Complete XXX scenario. - Outfits # Standard outfit. # Palette swap : grey outfit and green cape. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in :